Kittyaphants Wiki
Kittyaphants: A History Kittyaphants are strange animals, that live in the wild. Kittyaphants have been alive ever since Pluto created them. Pluto is the Roman aspect of the Greek god Hades, the god of the underworld. The animals that pulled Hades's chariot were Shadow Kittyaphants, the first ones. Pluto could not decide what to pull his chariot; Elephants were animals of war and very strong, where as Tigers were fast and also very strong. So Pluto mixed Elephants and Tigers, creating Kittyaphants. He chose a demigod, a son of his, to be the god of them, and the demigod became known as Kittyaphantum. Kittyaphanyum's god form was a giant Kittyaphant. The Kittyaphants that pulled Pluto's chariot were two Shadow Kittyaphants, Elephantum and Plutoaphant. Kittyaphantum got cyclops to make him an army of Kittyaphant Cyborgs (KAMs, Kittyaphant Attack Machines), in which he leady to olympus and toppled Jupiter's throne. He named himself king, and threw the other gods in tartarus, guarded my hundreds of thousands of KAMs. Different Kittyaphant Species There are many different species of Kittyaphants. Shadow Kittyaphants: Shadow Kittyaphants are about the size of a Siberian tiger, but are very dark. Their eyes burn like a fire, and turn anything they look at to stone. Shadow Kittyaphants are carnivores, and prefer eating either rhinos, elephants, or humans. Kittyaphantum: Kittyaphantum is the god of Kittyaphants, and their is only one. He is a son of Pluto. When he is in his god form, he is about 75ft tall and 250ft long. He has a trunk, which is about 100ft long, and about 70ft long tusks.He can breath fire, and fly superman style, but putting his paws in front of him. As it is traditional for a god to have a djinn, (genie) Kittaphantum had one, who retired. Kittyaphantum is mostly a vegetarian. Well, actually he just eats huge leafs, but will swallow anybody and keep them in his stomach for years if he wants to. Miniaphants: Miniaphants are basically elephants the size of a small mouse. The only difference besides size is that it can run as fast as any cat, but never runs out of energy. They march in armies and trample anything that gets in their path. They like to eat stuff. Anything. Kittyaphants: The average Kittyaphant is about 3ft long. They are extraordinarily fast, so fast they can run on water. They eat humans. Chilliaphant: The Chilliaphant is a strange Kittyaphant, yet it still is one. It smashes its head into concrete walls for fun. It used to be thought that they ate rainbows and pooped jellybeans, but the latest research has shown that that is indead justa fairy tail. They spit on a concrete wall after they ram their head in it, and when the spit mingles with the air on Earth, it creates what seams to be a rainbow. After a rain storm, or possibly during one, Chilliaphants will spit out the water, causing a rainbow. Their eating habitats are now beleived to be eating aroung twenty moles, gophers, rats, squirlls and/or other things like that at the same time. They do not poop giant jellybeans either. They lay two different kinds of eggs. One is an egg about 5ft tall and 3ft wide, which contains a Chilliaphant. They also lay eggs the same size, except that they seem to be rainbow tye dyed. These eggs, which were thought to have been poop, are the eggs of a newly discovered species of Kittyaphants, the Blue-Scaled Kittens. Blue-Scaled Kittens: Blue Scaled Kittens are kittens that are the size of Kittyaphantum, but ave blue scales, and giant ble wings. Their scales cannot be broken by any human objects. The wings are about 125ft long in both directions. The Blue-Scaled Kitten also ahs four big legs, muscular like Kittyaphantum as well. This has brought humans closer to the conclusian that Kittyaphants may be part dragon, though Blue-Scaled Kittens breath ice instead of fire. Kittyaphant Attack Machines (KAMs): KAMs were made by cyclops back when Jupiter was king. When an army was created, Kittyaphantum led then to olympus and toppled Jupiter's thrown, naming Jupiter Ruler of the Universe. The other gods were thrown in to Tartarus and are guarded by hundreds of thousands of KAMs. KAMs are humanoid robots, but are covered in fur and a Kittyaphant body. They carry an extremly high tech gun in their right hand, so high tech that humans would die at the sight of what it shoots, and a sword made of stygien iron, which is 6ft tall, but very balanced. Kittyaphant Mining Machines (KMMs): Category:Browse Category:Different Kittyaphant Species